On raske andestada
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Por mucho que cambie una persona, perdonar siempre resulta muy difícil.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE**, **ES DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

Rusia abrió la puerta con un fuerte empujón, sin importarle que casi le diera un buen golpe a un hombre que iba a salir, y se adentró en el edificio. Subió las inmaculadas escaleras de mármol y avanzó por el pasillo sin pestañear ni tan siquiera una vez. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, sacó de su bolsillo un pedacito de papel en el que tenía apuntado un número. Lo consultó, lo arrugó hasta hacerlo una bolita, lo tiró al suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenía inscrito ese número. Allí había un par de guardaespaldas que no había dejado de mirarle desde que había aparecido, y que, al verle dirigirse hacia la puerta, le impidieron el paso y le dijeron algo en un idioma que no comprendía.

- No tengo tiempo para vosotros-gruñó Rusia.

Y, abriéndose paso a empujones, entró en la sala.

Estonia se volvió hacia la puerta. Estaba en mitad de una presentación, rodeado de hombres y mujeres trajeados que se giraron sorprendidos en cuanto oyeron entrar de sopetón a Rusia con los guardaespaldas detrás gritándole y tratando de sujetarle.

- Estonia, tenemos que hablar, da-dijo Rusia, apartando de un manotazo la mano de uno de los hombres de su bufanda.

Estonia se colocó bien las gafas.

- Las ta-le dijo a los guardaespaldas.

Los dos hombres afirmaron con la cabeza y, dirigiéndole una última mirada de desconfianza a Rusia, salieron de la sala. Estonia se dirigió a los asistentes:

- Vabandage. Kohe tagasi.

Salió de la sala junto con Rusia y cerró la puerta, tras lo cual todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Ni siquiera ellos, que sólo conocían a Rusia por las historias que contaban sobre él, estaban tranquilos sabiendo que su nación estaba a solas con él.

Afuera, en el pasillo, Estonia se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió a Rusia una mirada fría tras sus gafas cuadradas.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó con voz seca.

- ¿A qué te crees que estás jugando? Dime-preguntó Rusia con voz tranquila.

- No sé a qué te refieres-contestó Estonia.

Rusia esbozó una sonrisa.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, pequeño báltico-dijo, acercándose más y más a él-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podías dejar la maldita estatua donde estaba? ¿Tanto te estorbaba? ¿No quedaba bien en tu asquerosa ciudad? Respóndeme.

Ah, sí. Esa estatua. La de los soldados soviéticos. ¿Cómo no acordarse del muerto y los cuarenta y tres heridos que provocaron los disturbios por su retirada? Disturbios, que, dicho sea de paso, fueron alimentados por Rusia.

- No es asunto tuyo-respondió Estonia con total tranquilidad.

Rusia se humedeció los labios. Unas cuantas décadas atrás no se le habría ocurrido hablarle de esa forma. Su sola presencia le habría aterrado más que la peor de las pesadillas. Pero desde que cayó la Unión y había recuperado su independencia, su querido amigo se portaba cada vez peor. Se tenía muy creído su potencial económico y llevaba mucho tiempo fastidiándole, pero era hora de que eso cambiase. Vaya que sí.

- Sí, sí es asunto mío-replicó Rusia-. Porque ese monumento es un homenaje a los soldados que murieron librándote de la tiranía de Alemania, ¿recuerdas? Soldados soviéticos. Tuyos y míos. Los que estaban enterrados en Tallin, da, y que tú sacaste de su tumba para enterrarlos por ahí. Tsk, y, además, ahora que lo recuerdo...Me gustaría que me explicases esa pequeña manía que le tienes a mi gente. Ellos sólo quieren trabajar y vivir en paz en tu casa y tú vas y les obligas a hablar tu lengua...¿Es que tienes algo en contra de mi idioma? ¿Eh? ¿O es que tienes algún problema conmigo?

Estonia retrocedió cada vez más hasta golpearse contra la pared. Podía sentir el aliento de Rusia en su cara, pero aún así intentó mantenerse sereno.

- Desde que eres independiente no haces más que tocarme las narices, Estonia-prosiguió Rusia-. Y tú sabes lo que pasa cuando me tocan las narices...

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-replicó Estonia. Aunque empezaba a asustarse, algo le impedía callarse-. Recuerda que las cosas han cambiado. Ya no tengo por qué obedecer tus órdenes, soy independiente. Ya no me puedes mandar a un gulag.

La sonrisa de Rusia se borró de pronto. El cuerpo de Estonia se estremeció de arriba abajo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...-musitó Rusia-. Y yo que creía que tú eras el que no se metía en líos...

Alargó su mano y acarició con sus dedos congelados el cuello del báltico. El corazón de Estonia latía como loco. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los de seguridad?

- Puede que no te pueda mandar a un gulag, pero aún así puedo hacerte mucho, mucho daño si me haces enfadar-susurró Rusia a su oído-. Puedo destrozar tu economía de pacotilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...Cerrar fronteras y romper relaciones contigo..._O romperte la cara sin más._

Estonia sintió cómo la mano de Rusia apretó su cuello como una tenaza congelada. Quiso gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

- _¿Qué me dices?_-preguntó Rusia, siseando como una serpiente-. _¿A que vas a ser un niño bueno? _

Entonces, estalló.

Estonia apartó a Rusia con un rodillazo en el abdomen que hizo que le soltara con un gruñido de dolor.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-gritó.

Rusia se llevó las manos al vientre y miró confuso a Estonia. Dos secretarias que estaban al otro extremo del pasillo tomando un café se volvieron hacia ellos.

- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI!-rugió Estonia-. ¡HARTO! ¡CADA SEGUNDO QUE HE PASADO CONTIGO HA SIDO UN INFIERNO! ¡EN LA UNIÓN TE HACÍA CASO PORQUE TENÍA MIEDO, PERO TE ODIABA! ¡TE ODIABA CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡POR TU CULPA MI GENTE MORÍA EN LAS GUERRAS Y EN LA MÁS ABSOLUTA MISERIA, Y CADA DÍA TENÍA QUE SOPORTAR LAS PALIZAS QUE LE DABAS A LETONIA Y LITUANIA! ¡¿TIENES LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ES VER CÓMO A TUS SERES QUERIDOS LES GOLPEAN CON UNA TUBERÍA O LES QUEMAN CON UNA PLANCHA SIN PODER HACER NADA? ¡NO! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA! ¡ME HE ESTADO CALLANDO DURANTE MÁS DE CINCUENTA AÑOS LO QUE PIENSO DE TI, PERO TE LO VOY A DECIR AHORA MISMO: **ERES UN MONSTRUO MALNACIDO**! ¡TODO EL MUNDO ESTARÍA MAS CONTENTO SI MURIERAS, EMPEZANDO POR MÍ MISMO! ¡TE ODIO! _**¡TE ODIO!**_

Estonia calló, jadeando. Temblaba de ira y sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Ya está. Ahora me matará. Le va a dar igual que esté todo el edificio mirándonos, me va a matar", pensó, apretando los puños mientras intentaba recuperar la calma. De acuerdo, lo mataría por decirle esas cosas...Pero por una vez pudo decirle lo que pensaba a la cara.

Sin embargo, cuando Rusia se incorporó, Estonia comprobó sorprendido que su cara no estaba roja de rabia ni gruñía entre dientes su característico "Kolkolkol".

Estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿D-De verdad piensas eso de mí?-preguntó Rusia en apenas un susurro-. ¿C-C-Cres que soy un monstruo?

Estonia no contestó. Rusia bajó la mirada.

- Y-Yo creí que todos erais felices siendo uno conmigo...A mí me-me encantaba estar con vosotros, todos juntos bajo el mismo techo, como una gran familia...N-No...No me gustaba haceros daño, te lo digo de verdad, es sólo que...Os portabais mal y tenía que castigaros para que no volvierais a hacerlo...Y...Y.. Tenía miedo de que me dejarais...No quería perderos, así que, creí que si me temíais, no me dejaríais nunca...No creí que...Y-Yo...

Las lágrimas salpicaron el suelo. Estonia observaba cómo el ruso sollozaba sin saber qué hacer. Temía que todo fuera una trampa para pillarlo desprevenido y matarlo...Lo había hecho muy a menudo.

- ¿P-Por qué?-gimoteó Rusia, posando sus manos en los hombros de Estonia-. ¡Creí que después de reconocer vuestra independencia, me perdonaríais! ¡He intentado ayudaros en todo lo que he podido! Pero...Pero...Lituania me evita, Letonia aún me tiene miedo y tú...Tú...¡Me odias! ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Suéltame, Rusia-ordenó Estonia. Aunque quiso parecer duro, su voz tembló.

- No...-gimió Rusia, fundiéndose en un abrazo con Estonia-. No me odies, por favor...No me odies...

Estonia suspiró y apartó a Rusia. Un guarda de seguridad se acercó a ellos.

- Kas on mingi probleem, sir?-preguntó a Estonia, mirando con recelo a Rusia.

- Nr...-respondió Estonia.

El guarda no hizo más preguntas y se alejó.

- Rusia...-dijo Estonia.

Rusia se enjuagó las lágrimas y miró a Estonia.

- Demos por zanjado este asunto-dijo Estonia, arreglándose la ropa-. Hablaré con mis superiores para resolver la situación cuanto antes.

Se apartó del ruso y se acercó a la puerta de la sala.

- Si no quieres nada más...-añadió.

Rusia no contestó, pero dejó escapar un sollozo.

- Estonia...Por favor...-susurró.

- Nos vemos en la próxima conferencia, entonces-dijo Estonia antes de entrar a la sala, sin mirar a Rusia.

Cerró la puerta y Rusia se quedó solo en el pasillo. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y, él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por retenerlas, se apoyó en la puerta, cerrando los ojos, y la acarició con la yema de los dedos.

- Estii...

No iba a salir. Se lo había dicho muy claro: le odiaba. Le odiaba con toda su alma. ¿Para qué seguir ahí?

Se apartó de la puerta y miró a su alrededor. La gente que pululaba por ahí, que hasta ese momento había estado atenta a la escena, desvió la mirada asustada, volviendo a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

"Ellos también me tienen miedo...Todos me tienen miedo...", pensó Rusia.

Sin hacer caso a los murmullos y las miradas de reojo, se encaminó hacia la salida secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

No había nada que hacer. Estonia tenía razón. Tenía razón en absolutamente todo. Había procurado que a él y a sus hermanos no les faltara de nada bajo su techo, les había alimentado, vestido y querido como si fueran sus propios hermanos. Al fin y al cabo, eran uno con él. Los amaba.

Pero ellos no eran felices. ¿Cómo iban a ser felices si siempre los estaba pegando? Querían libertad, querían que cesaran los golpes y las amenazas...Él lo terminó comprendiendo y dejó que se fueran, aunque eso significara el fin de su amada Unión Soviética...Pero, aún así, ellos le seguían odiando. Sobre todo Estonia.

"_Estonia...¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me perdones?"_

¿Qué quería? ¿Dinero? ¿Favores? ¿Devolverle el daño que le había causado? Lo habría aceptado, fuera lo que fuera. Pero no quería seguir sufriendo así. No podía soportar que una de las personas a las que más quería le odiara tan profundamente. Dolía demasiado.

Se sentó en un banco de la calle, observando cómo las palomas que picoteaban unas migajas en el suelo delante de él emprendían el vuelo cuando un niño corrió hacia ellas para asustarlas. Se cruzó de brazos y se cubrió la boca con su bufanda. Tenía mucho frío a pesar de que en Abril Tallin estuviera a una buena temperatura.

"¿Por qué me haces tanto daño, Estonia?", pensó, cerrando los ojos. Nadie le había hecho sufrir así.

Estonia hizo una pausa en su presentación mientras dos de los asistentes debatían sobre si sería conveniente la propuesta que había surgido y miró por la ventana. Allí vio a Rusia (su figura era inconfundible), sentado en un banco, encogido como si se estuviera congelando en la nieve. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y volvió al debate, cerrando la cortina para no sufrir la tentación de volver a mirarlo.

Lo sentía por él, pero no podía olvidar.

Simplemente, no podía.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Desde la independencia de Estonia, las relaciones entre él y Rusia han sido bastante tensas. Ataques informáticos, discusiones territoriales...Pero, sobre todo, está la discriminación de los rusos residentes en Estonia, a los que se les obligaba a hablar estonio, y lo ocurrido en 2007, cuando hubo graves manifestaciones por parte de los rusos cuando pretendían trasladar la estatua del Soldado de Bronce de Tallin al cementerio militar junto con los cadáveres que estaban enterrados en la ciudad. **

Notas:

Las ta = Dejadle

Vabandage. Kohe tagasi = Disculpen. Vuelvo enseguida.

Kas on mingi probleem, sir? = ¿Hay algún problema, señor?

Nr = No


End file.
